Love Via Text Message
by MissPopuri
Summary: Text messages are all fun and good until they cause two people to lose themselves in their own charade and fall for one another. DASEY! I rated it M because I don't want to get bit in the butt for this story later.
1. It starts

**Summary: **What happens when Casey gets mysterious text messages? Is Truman going to be jealous of this mysterious new guy in Casey's life? 22 year old Casey McDonald and 23 year old Derek Venturi have lived separate lives for four years. Casey is a Paralegal/ Legal Assistant preparing for law school. Derek Venturi is the new Sir John Sparrow Thompson High School's Hockey assistant coach, and he is teaching Math to 9th Graders. (note: I playing with artistic freedom to make him whatever I want.)

Love Via Text Message

Casey's POV

"Wow Casey, I envy you for being desired by so many men," Emily exclaimed at a dumbfounded Casey.

"Jeepers, Em, I am not a femme fatale or anything," Casey ejaculated, "men do not drool over me everywhere."

"Whatever Case, you have a great looking boyfriend in Truman, and there is a guy sending you naughty text messages of stuff he wants to do to you."

"Ugh don't remind me, Em. I cannot seem to get it out of my head. The guy sounded so arrogant, pig headed, and selfish. He is such a typical alpha male. If I didn't know any better, I could swear Derek gets his hands on them and teaches them how to be so arrogant and disrespectful..." Casey finally cuts off, fuming at the thought of reducing herself to a new all time low of giving into a guy's whims and fancies for self-gratification and ego-boosting. She could not help find the mysterious text messages sent to her to totally turn her on in ways she had never been turned on before. She told the guy she would like to meet him in person, and he replied back, _I will see you very soon, cutie ;). _Such pig headed talk to be bought by someone as advanced and feminist as her, she never let Truman talk to her like that.

Why does she let some guy she hardly knows talk to her in a way that is completely disrespectful of women? She has the feeling deep in her gut that she knows this stranger somehow, and she feels a connection with him that breaks down all her defenses she has put up against men who just want her for sex and nothing else. She just turned 22 years old, and she has already had more men try to get in her pants than try to pick at her brain. She is not against premarital sex by the way, but she wants to be picky on who she brings to her bed. Truman is the only guy she has made love to so far. It wasn't what she expected at all. There is such a Hollywood-related stereotype about how sex is supposed to be the greatest experience of your life, but she had never felt any passion from Truman in that department. The first time she kissed Truman, his lips made her tingle, but she couldn't get anything more. When he tried to fondle her a few times, it felt like he was trying to pop a pimple. It wasn't very romantic at all, and she kind of lost the initial spark of Truman's kiss.

"CASEY! EARTH TO CASEY! Ground Control to Major Casey, Come In, Casey!" Emily shakes her hand in front of my face to get my attention.

Shaking my head out of my own thoughts, I turn my attention to Emily, "Oh sorry, why don't we go to the mall so I can clear my head?"

Emily jumps off of my bed and heads downstairs. "I'll head to the car, be there in five minutes." I nod my head and watch her leave my room. I move to get up off my bed when I feel my pants' pocket start to vibrate. _1 new message_ appears on my little cell phone screen. I flip my phone open and look at the message from my mystery man. It reads:

_Are you busy at the moment? I'm so lonely, and I need to get some loving._

I immediately type back, **_I am on my way to the mall with my friend Emily. I can't get involved with you right now. I don't think it is wise to be in a relationship with you when I am with someone else._**

_Aww, I wanted to hear you say what amazing things you would do to me if I was there with you at this very moment._

**_You are just going to have to wait until later. I need my girl time besides I am not horny 24/7 like you seem to be._**

_I'm not horny 24/7. I just get this way when I think about a smart and beautiful girl like you._

**_How do you know that I am beautiful? You have never really met me. I do not even know how you got this number but mark my words if I find out who you are. I will string both you and that person up to a tree by your gonads._**

_Mmm forceful, I like that. You got spunk, Casey. I will never ever have to worry about being too soft on you._

**_Don't flatter yourself! I'll talk to you later when I cool off enough to stand talking to you._**

_Alright hun, you go have girl time. I will make you pleasure me later;D._

Derek's POV

Boring, I cannot believe no one has been able to get my extra credit math question for the test I gave yesterday. I cannot believe that I am actually allowing students like Casey McDonald to get extra credit on tests and homework. She was such a grade-grubber when we were in school. I couldn't stand how much of a goody-two-shoes she was. Why am I the one actually teaching Math at our old alma mater high school? I hated being here more than being forced to live under the same roof with Casey for 3 and a half years. I am kind of glad I decided to move into that apartment with Sam my second semester at college. I was almost positive I would not be able to control my actions around Casey any more than I have been able to do.

She made me crazy sometimes. She had those girlie moments that made a guy almost want to turn emo and slit his own wrists to avoid the agony of a female's mood swings. She never will let me live it down that I am 6 months older than her even though we were born in the same year.

I would never have admitted this to anyone, but I am dare I say it I am in love with Casey McDonald. I could not have been more obvious in my attentions to, and yet, I was even more of an ass to her than normal guys would have been. If I really could not stand Casey, then my "supposed" hatred for her would have been caused me to avoid her most of the time. Be that as it may, I was not inclined to let her forget how much she dislikes me. I would rather have her thinking about me in some way than not at all. I am a selfish man I admit it. I got jealous when another guy made his move on my Casey. I always wondered why Casey went out with my best friend, the captain of the football team, and some jerk from our class.

Of course, I had to have this explained to me in my private session with Paul. Yes, I did talk to Paul. The guy is alright. He is very insightful for a part-time guidance counselor. Sam, Max, and Truman are all various forms of my personality, according to him. Sam, being my best friend, is the childish side of me. He allows me to relax and have fun in my life. Max, Captain of the Football Team, had the role of a leader on his team. I was the captain of the hockey team. I had to lead my team on the ice and direct them in plays. Truman is pretty much the side of me that I show to every girl that I just want to hit on for no real reason but to be a complete ass in the process. When I first saw him, I thought, "Who is this ass clown, and why did he rate every single girl in our class especially Casey?" That pissed me off more than anything, I could not believe he would be poaching on my turf. I thought I had the market scoped out on how to get Casey to go out with me, but Truman one-upped me on that big time with his "Truman Rating."

I should have killed Edwin when he dissed Casey for her 6 and a half from Truman, but I was the typical guy and thought it was very clever. She is so much more beautiful than Sally, and she is definitely smarter than Kendra by a long shot.

I would not have thought I would be capable of getting extremely high marks, but I had been told that I should have gotten down to studying at the beginning of high school rather than the end. I think Casey was who I was attributing to my decision to start out at the local junior college and become a Math teacher when I am done. Math is probably my best subject, and it drove Casey crazy to see the marks on my Math exams were so much higher than hers. Some people thought math would be an easy major to do, but it definitely is not. Being a Math teacher has its perks and all, I love having full access to the teacher's lounge now without getting caught sneaking in between classes. Of course, I could not be without my Hockey. I love playing hockey, and I love being the assistant coach for the JV Hockey team. They have been the best group of guys I have worked with in a long time.

Casey comes into my mind out of nowhere sometimes. I have not seen her since I transferred to University of Toronto to finish college, and she moved to New York to go to school where her real dad lives. I sometimes even try to picture what she looks like naked even though I probably could have gotten all kinds of opportunities to walk in on her when she was taking a shower, but I guess I had been more of a gentleman than I would have been. My thoughts were racing about how a few years could have changed Casey, and she wouldn't be the same sweet girl I remembered from high school. I can't believe I actually got Edwin to steal again for me. This time it happened to be Casey's cell number from Lizzie's phone, I couldn't believe it when I heard that Edwin and Lizzie were actually going out now. They are only 18 years old now after all.

I wanted to talk to her so badly, but I didn't know how to communicate with her. I missed hearing her constant "Der-ek!" go through my ears as I watched her lips move and licking my own. Of course, I never kissed her either. I would have done it too if I didn't have an audience half the time I thought about it. Casey's cousin Victoria was the closest I ever got to kissing Casey for real. She and Casey look so much alike sometimes it is scary. I remember the time she was trying to avoid Truman, and I swear the way she pulled her hair back reminded me of Victoria so much.

Oh God, I should just get this over with and send her a message already. Here goes nothing:

_Hey Casey, how are you? You probably don't know me but I am a long time friend. I do not wish to give you my name right now, but I want you to know I will never hurt you in anyway._

**_Oh hello stranger, you are so very comforting. I am sure you have a reason for not telling me your name._**

_Yeah I do. I know you are going to tell your friends I talked to you if I did, and I could not have that if they knew I talked to you._

**_Why don't you want my friends to know who I am talking to? Are you a stalker?_**

_LOL! No, I am not a stalker. I have built a reputation that could be ruined if I am known to talk with you._

**_Oh so you are a snob who thinks it necessary to snub me via text message? Do you have no decency?_**

_I'll try to be good for you. I have done many unkind things to you in the past, and I am sorry for them._

**_Well, aren't you too kind for apologizing. You seem like a sweet guy, I will give you a chance on one condition. You and I have to meet eventually._**

_I will see you very soon, cutie ;) I won't be able to keep up this charade for very long without revealing myself._

**_Well then, I suggest you keep that promise or this girl will never talk to you again._**

_Is that a threat? Or a promise? Either way, you wouldn't be able to stop talking to me, I am irresistible._

**_Don't flatter yourself! You are like every other male around here that sees nothing when they look at me but tits and ass._**

_Well who can blame a guy for wanting that? You do have a very nice looking ass and your tits are nice and perky._

**_Ugh you are incorrigible! I should have known you were only thinking about that._**

****_Can you blame me for being a guy? I flirt, look and say inappropriate comments to girls all the time. It is nothing new to me._

**_No I can't blame you for being typical. You were made to be a pig I guess, there is no stopping your ignorance of girls._**

****_Well enough talk, I want to come right down to why I texted you. I want you to text sex me ;)._

**_. . . I will have to get a bit more coaxing from you before I am willing to flirt with a stranger via text message. _**


	2. Racy Text Messages

**Author's Note: ** I thought about the previous chapter and where this story could go in terms of a Dasey. Of course, the idea of text message sex is because I have had personal experience. The idea then occurred to me that Derek and Casey are like the main characters in the movies You've Got Mail and The Shop Around The Corner. I am going to base this fanfiction off of those movies so I will try to make them close enough to character as I can. If you don't know either of those movies, I suggest you go watch them some time to have an idea what is probably going to appear in my story.

My interpretations of Derek were probably very OOC for him, but the setting of my story is set four or five years after high school. I would like to think that he shows a little bit more maturity at 23 than he would at 18. I am probably going to make him act a little childish in front of Casey, but I think that is only because he hasn't truly matured in his feelings for her. I feel like I am writing a term paper when I write Derek's character. He is the most complex individual character aside from Casey in the show.

I know I didn't put in too much Truman in the first chapter, but I think I can find a way to squeeze him in here. Of course, there is not going to be a Trasey, but I like the idea of leading up to a good Dasey. I totally love those two together. Some people may not have any hope of them, but those are also the kinds of people that were skeptical of Aang and Katara getting together in Avatar the Last Airbender when there were so many people shipping Zutara. You just have to have faith, and the fellow writers out there that ship Dasey too. God Bless You, Everyone! You have a gift for creativity, and you shouldn't let that gift slip away. I won't fall all over things like a hula hoop, but I must say that is the first thing I remember when I got hooked on Life With Derek.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Life With Derek even though I would love to own Michael Seater (Bow chicka bow wow!)

Chapter 2

Derek's POV

"Oh Casey, why do you tease me so?" Derek thinks to himself as he reads the latest message from Casey. He can feel himself becoming harder with the thought of her prolonging this bit of fun. He opens up his reply message and starts typing:

_I could do that, want to send me pictures of your breasts and ass?_

_**GASP! I hardly know you and you want to see me naked?**_

___It isn't like I won't send you pictures of me, you should see how hard you make me by prolonging this._

_**Tee hee, I think I will tease you a little more then by refusing to comply to your demand.**_

___YOU WOULDN'T! I could spank you for your impotence._

_**takes a picture of her own ass and puts it in her message**_ _**You can kiss that instead if you are so inclined :p**_

Derek gasps at the picture he gets of Casey's ass. 'Oh wow!' Derek unzips his jeans zipper to make room for his growing bulge.

_I would much rather take that tight, little ass of yours and ram you hard from behind as my balls slap against your thighs. Show me your tits now :)_

_**Why do I even bother saying things like that to a guy when he is horny? **_attaching a picture of her cleavage to message

Ugh, I want to see those breasts jiggle on web cam, but I can't let her know it is me. FUCK! My penis has developed a mind of its own, and my left hand is stroking it while I look at the picture of Casey's breasts as I pump even harder. OH SHIT! I can't let myself go yet, I want her to bring me to a boil some more so I release even more.

_Mmm me likey, now show me that pussy I would love to be fucking right now._

Casey's POV

He wants to see my pussy? What do I look like? A Whore? I am not supposed to be letting this guy control my actions like this, and I know I shouldn't be giving into his demands but he probably should be indulged a little bit so his ego isn't bruised. I mean, what the heck there is no one in my apartment but me at the moment I can talk to whoever I want via text message and tease how I like. Stripping down to her bare essentials, she takes her cell camera and takes a picture of her pussy. She attaches it to her text message, saying:

_**I only do this so I won't bruise your ego if I refuse to give into your demand.**_

___Oh wow, you look tight. Are you a virgin? Do you think you could handle my length? _Attached to this message, she saw a big, thick penis staring her in the face.

_**I might be tight, but I am not a virgin. I have sex about twice a week. How long are you anyway? You look bigger than my boyfriend.**_

___:) I like hearing that I am bigger than your boyfriend. I am about 7 and a half inches fully erect if you must know, and I would love to just pound your pussy so hard that you won't be able to walk for a week._

_**You are quite thick too. My boyfriend isn't nearly that thick.**_

___Yeah, I usually get even thicker in the mornings when I wake up with a boner. I can't seem to roll over half the time without creating a kickstand for myself in bed._

_**Do you have a girlfriend?**_

___I did, but she dumped me because I moaned the wrong girl's name in the sack one too many times._

_**How do you do that?**_

___I would rather kiss you than talk right now, I would love to hear you scream as my cock plunged deeper than ever into your pussy._

_**Would you do more than stretch out my pussy? Would you kiss me, caress me?**_

___Of course, I am not an inconsiderate lover. I will kiss you in a way no man has ever kissed you before, my hands will roam your body noting every one of the hot spots you have._

_M__**mm, I like the sound of that. How do you fondle breasts?**_

___Why do you ask that? I am extra gentle with them because I don't want to hurt you._

_**Oh thank God, I'm glad you don't pop pimples when you fondle breasts.**_

___LOL! Are you serious? Who is your boyfriend anyway?_

_**His name is Truman, we met at the end of our Junior year in high school and I have been going out with him since.**_

Derek's POV

TRUMAN! What the fuck is that? I praised his ability to pick up Casey, but I couldn't believe he wouldn't be able to fulfill her desires in the sack. I guess I am reading too much into this endeavor, but I swear that she is begging me to reveal myself to her so she could leave him. I wouldn't do that to her though.

I start imagining myself in Truman's place fucking the beautiful thing that is Casey. Imaging Casey under me, legs spread apart, I pound her as she arches her back and moans my name over and over again, 'Derek...Derek!' I am busy pumping away at my penis when I feel my cell phone vibrate in my hand. "Oh Shit!" Did I leave Casey hanging over there? I look down at my phone and I see Dad and Nora flash in the window of my phone. I decide to pick it up and answer,

"Hello Dad, Nora! How are things over at the old homestead?"

"Hey Derek, We haven't seen you in forever, and we thought we would have a family dinner tonight with everyone like old times," my dad replied, "Nora is calling Casey right now too so you better come, there isn't much of a family without you."

Oh shit, Casey is going to be at our parents' house tonight, and I am practically being forced to go by my father. "Sure thing, George, I will be over there around 5PM."

"Thanks, Derek. Lizzie and Edwin are going to be moving out soon too, and Nora wants to have another family get together before we have such hectic schedules."

"No problemo, talk to you later, bye." I hang up the phone and send a quick message to Casey.

_I would love to continue this conversation later, but I have some place to be tonight now and I can't get out of it._

_**Oh really? That's okay, I have a busy night too. My family has just invited me over to their house for dinner tonight, and I have to see my annoying step-brother again.**_

___Don't be so hard on the guy, he is probably alright deep down inside._

_**Probably way way way deep down inside of his heart of ice cold lead, he probably cares about me as much as a dog cares about his own shit.**_

****_He is only human, Casey, he can change his mind on things as much as the next person. He probably hasn't even seen you in a long time, I'm guessing._

**_Yeah, Derek and I haven't spoken since he left our parents' house after our first semester of college. I hope he has grown out of his childishness since then._**

****_Time can change a man, I doubt this Derek is any different than me or any other guy for that matter._

**_Yeah, I guess I'll give him a chance. I'll talk to you later. I find it easy to talk to you for some reason. Ta ta for now._**

****_See you later, babe :)_

Oh great, I just had to explode now, didn't I?. I guess I have to take a shower to clean myself off now.

Casey's POV

Okay, I should definitely give Derek a chance like my mystery man has so kindly stated that I should. I do wonder how four years has changed him though if at all. Ugh, I can't believe I was thinking about Derek. He has always been a total ass to me. Why would now be any different? I guess I better get ready to go to dinner. I wonder what mom will be making for dinner tonight. I hope it is Spaghetti and Meatballs with Garlic Bread. (A/N: Yummy!) I decide to jump in the shower before heading over.

As I am toweling off in front of my full-length mirror, I take look at my naked reflection. I notice how much more toned I am then when I was in school. I got back into a Dance class after college, and I love it very much. I look even closer at my reflection, and I notice that my breasts look a little bit plumper than usual. Hmm, I wonder how that happened. My face was flushing when the guy was talking to me about sex and pounding me hard, and I couldn't help but finger myself as I imagined what it would feel like to have him inside of me. I wonder what he looks like, I hope he really is a great kisser, I want to meet him so badly.

Dragging my feet to my car, I walk to it and get behind the wheel. I am lost in my own thoughts as I drive over to my parents' house for the night.

"Hello Casey, it is so nice of you to join us tonight," Nora greeted me as she pulled me close to hug me.

"Uh mom, I need to breathe here some time," I gasped as she hugged me tightly.

"Oh I'm sorry, honey, I haven't seen you in so long I guess my emotions just got the better of me."

"That's typical, females are always losing control of their emotions at these moments," Derek replied, just walking in through the door Nora left open to hug Casey.

Casey turns to see Derek smirking at her. She couldn't help but notice that he has grown up since she last saw him. He has sideburns along his face, and his hair is still as unkempt as ever. She looked him in the eyes at that moment, and her past anger at him came up to the boiling point within her.

"Well look who the cat dragged in? It is nice to see you too, Der-ek!" I remarked, cattily.

"Are you that low down that you could stoop to such childish games, Case?" Derek asked, "we are 22 and 23 years old. We need to start putting the differences behind us."

"Whatever, Derek, you just want to save your best comebacks for when I least expect them, and I ain't buying it."

"You know, you haven't changed much, Klutzilla. You still open your mouth and insert that foot of yours," Derek countered.

"Now that's better, I want you to be more like that."

"I refuse to fight with you Casey, you are going to be on your own for this one," Derek backed away from Casey.

Derek's POV

UGH! Why am I standing so close to Casey right now? I can't argue with her because I know that if I do I won't be able to control my actions at all. I was so close that I smelled her Vanilla scent coming off her skin. I felt my dick twitch as I fought the urge to take her bridal style up to my old bedroom and have my way with her on my old bed. OH GOD, I have to control my breathing, think unsexy thoughts, think unsexy thoughts, 'Aunt Madge in a thong' for the love of all that is holy. I can't look at Casey's ass anymore without thinking of that picture in my cell phone. Is it just me or did her boobs get bigger since I saw her last? I'm trying not to stare at the cleavage she is showing with that v-neck t-shirt she is wearing.

"Dad, Nora, when is dinner, I'm starving!" I ask Nora, successfully bypassing the look Casey gives me as I sidestep around her to avoid touching her tempting, little body.

"I'm glad you ask, Derek, I'm almost done with it, you came at just the right time," my dad came into the living room wiping his hands on his apron. When he got to me, he went to hug me, and I let him because I haven't seen him in a while.

"Aww, Group Hug!" Nora wraps her arms around George and me, and Casey comes over to give us an even bigger hug.

I pull out of George and Nora's hugs back away from Casey. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Group hug means everyone around is practically invited into the hug, it isn't exclusive to anyone, Derek," Casey replied.

As I break out into a fit of laughter, I snort out, "Yeah, but you are definitely an exception to that rule, Casey."

"Like the time you told me that you are an exception to all the rules?" Casey shot back at me.

Touché! I can't believe she would remember something like that. "Wow Casey, you are quick with the insults tonight, aren't you?"

"You two stop it right now, your mom and I thought you would grow out of this phase by the time you were adults, but you don't seem close to that point right now," George started, bringing in the rest of the food to the dining room table, "dinner is served, everyone, come to the table and eat."

I walk to my old place at the table, and I notice Casey went to her old place at the table across from me. Why do I have to be tormented like this? I should play footsie with her like she did to me when we were sitting at the table so many years ago. She thought she was playing with Sam's foot, and I would not have said anything, but I felt weird that Sam was doing it to me too. I always questioned his heterosexuality, and I couldn't help but throw out that outburst when he started doing it like a minute after her. Too bad I don't have Sam here to pretend to play footsie with her so I can do it too.

"What have you been up to, Casey, where are you working at the moment?" Nora asks in between bites of her spaghetti.

"I've been doing a little of this, a little of that, I am currently a Paralegal in one of the small, local law firms in town. I am usually working 12 hour days because I have to file so much paperwork for the lawyers. I have been looking into Law School myself to further my career, but I don't know if I want to go that far right now," Casey answered.

"Oh that's nice, Case, you working in Law is what everyone should expect from a super-keener," I say, sarcastically.

"Der-ek! You have no idea how hard I have been working because you obviously don't work as hard."

"Ouch, Case, you don't know what you are talking about. I decided to be a Math teacher." Casey scoffed. "You may mock me, but I am good at teaching. I love helping people figure out tough problems, and I am probably everybody in the high school's favorite teacher."

"Well well well, I never thought I would see the day when you would like school enough to teach."

I smile, sheepishly, at Casey, "I guess I had some strong influences in my life to get me to change my mind."

"Okay, Mr. Venturi, I applaud you for your life accomplishments so far," Casey claps her hands at me, "what else is on the horizon for you?"

"Hopefully, I can find a new girlfriend and make her my wife someday soon," I burst out. I probably shouldn't have because everyone at the table including Casey spit out their food at what I said.

"You what?" George, Nora, Marti, Edwin, and Lizzie answer at the time.

"Smerek, I didn't know you were ready to be married. Aren't you too young for marriage?" Marti added, matter of factly.

"Smarti, Dad was around my age when I was born, if he was ready to be a dad when he was my age then why can't I be looking at marriage?"

"Don't you already have to have a girlfriend to be considering the possibility of marrying her?" Casey asked.

"No I don't, Casey, there are somethings you just wouldn't understand being younger than me."

"Only by 6 months, Derek," Casey retorted, "even you wouldn't be able to fall in love with a girl at first sight and think of marrying her after that."

Oh boy, was she ever WRONG! I have been in love with her since I first saw her, and I have always loved her the most. "Love at first sight is so hokey and unrealistic, there is no way two people could meet randomly one day and fall in love on the spot. You have been watching too many chick flicks, Case."

Casey's POV

I'm getting into another argument with Derek the Obnoxious Jerk. This time he is telling me how love at first sight isn't realistic. WHATEVER! I loathed him at first sight for crying out loud. I am sure the opposite effect could also happen. Just then, I feel my cell phone vibrating in my pocket. I take it out and see that Truman is trying to call me. "Excuse me, I have to take this, I will be right back." I get up from the table and head for the kitchen.

"Hello." I say into the phone as I go to the kitchen.

"Hey baby girl, what's up? I've missed you. What's been going on?" Truman replies.

"Nothing much. I am eating dinner at my parents' house tonight. I got into a fight with Derek over something so completely stupid and random that I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Oh really? Do you want me to soothe your cares away tonight? I'm so horny right now, I can't believe it has been a week since I have had you.," Truman groaned, suggestively.

I cringe at the thought of his hands groping me tonight. "I am not in the mood tonight for that." Okay, I half lied because I am in the mood, but I definitely do not want him to give me pleasure. I had never seen any other guy's penis besides Truman's before that picture in my cell phone popped up from my mysterious stranger. Oh wait, I did kind of see Derek's before in my first week getting settled in the house. I totally wasn't looking though if that is what you are thinking. I left before he went to the bathroom that time. 'I wonder how big he is.' WHAT? How could I think of that now? That's disturbing, stop thinking about your step-brother in that manner! I smack myself hard across the face.

"Are you okay, Casey? Did someone slap you?" Truman asked, sounding concerned.

"No, I slapped myself for forgetting something I had to do before tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is Sunday, you don't have to work tomorrow. What's going on? Are you cheating on me, Casey?"

I held my breath to avoid gasping over the phone, How could he possibly guess that? I am sort of cheating on him by flirting with a random guy over text messages. "Oh yeah, I forgot that I have to work on some big case files before tomorrow so I am not swamped all day. I got to go now. I love you, talk to you later." I save myself.

"Okay, love you too, babe. I hope you don't get stressed out tonight. You would want to get plenty of sleep this weekend. See you later, Bye." Truman hangs up, and I put my phone back into my pocket and walk back into the dining room.

"I'm sorry, guys, I would love to stay and chat but I just remembered I had a busy weekend ahead for me before next week arrives. We will have to do this again some time. Love ya'll!" I breeze past them and head for the door. When I turn to the door to close it on myself, I see Derek giving me a dumbfounded look that says, Why am I the one that is stuck here with the 'rents while you get to go somewhere else? Ha ha sweet victory is here at last.

**Later that night**

Derek's POV

She ditched me back there. How could she do that to me? I am the ditcher not the ditchee. She owes me for that one big time. It's 11:35PM, and I decide to shoot her a message because I figure she is probably waiting for me to call her.

_Hey beautiful, how was your family?_

_**Oh just wonderful, everyone is so much the same as they have been. I didn't expect anything less from Derek than what I got either.**_

___That's good. Do you want me to do anything for you?_

_**You could kill Derek for me if you would be so kind.**_

___Heh I was thinking maybe something along the lines of sexing me ;)_

_**Hmm what do you want from me?**_

___Shush now and say you take my cock in your mouth and start sucking :)_

_**I have only sucked cock a few times, I guess I could practice my oral skills on you**_

___Mmm you better! Would you take me all the way into your mouth?_

_**I will deep throat you if that's what you want**_

___Mmm I like the sound of that. Do you swallow?_

_**Yes I could swallow if you want me to.**_

_Mmhmm take my huge cock in your mouth, bobbing up and down on it, as you play with my balls. Have you ever sucked on some balls before?_

_**I would gladly suck on your balls if they are clean shaven and don't smell like ass.**_

___Yes I am clean shaven down there. Probably the only thing about me that is clean shaven heh._

_**Oh oh I love a guy with facial hair. I would also love to swirl my tongue along the bottom of your cock to make you moan.**_

___Mmm that's my favorite spot to be sucked. Imagine me pulling your head closer to the base of my shaft as I thrust deeper into your throat. Are you in control of your gag reflex?_

_**Yes I will allow you to thrust into my throat but you will be given direction when I need a breather.**_

___I'm about ready to blow. Where are you gonna want this hot cum burning inside me?_

_**I'll swallow it right now maybe later you can blow your load in my pussy.**_

___Hmm I got a lot of cum, hun, are you sure you can swallow all that?_

_**I'm not good at making decisions, you can decide where you want to put your cum.**_

___Okay, I will pull myself out of your mouth and lean you back against the mattress of your bed and pump you so full of cum until I am empty. You won't be able to walk for a week after I'm through with you :)_

_**I'll moan your name so loudly, I will wake the neighbors with my screams.**_

___Be right back shower I made a mess :)_

FUCK! I exploded mid text message. I am absolutely covered in my cum. I do have some satisfaction in thinking that it could have been inside of Casey. The way she talks is completely hot. She is my kind of woman. Thank God my cock is finally going back to its original before arousal state. As I am washing up in the shower, I imagine Casey in the shower with me and taking her up against the shower wall. I have to let off another load of cum before I am ready to come out of the shower. Fifteen minutes later, I walk into my bedroom and I see '1 New Message' on the cell phone screen. I open it up and read, _**I can't stand not being able to know who you are, we have to meet somewhere.**_

___Yes, we do have to meet, hun. The question is, where do you want to meet and how do you want us to know who we are? I will show up wearing Clark Kent-style glasses if you want._

_**LOL, I like that idea. Um, I was thinking that we could meet at Starbuck's on Monday at 5:30PM. I will have the book Pride and Prejudice set up besides me and a bouquet of Daisies setting in a cup by the book.**_

___Sounds good to me, I can't wait to see you, night cutie, sweet dreams :)_

Casey's POV

I'm going to meet him on Monday. I'm so nervous. I think I'm going to be sick. I guess I will have to wait until Monday to know if I should really be frightened of him.

**A/N: Okay I think I will stop here for now. I need to refuel my inspiration. This is the longest chapter I have written by far. I would like to hear some more reviews though to know what y'all think.**


	3. Drunken Karaoke

**Author's Note: I am sorry if it took longer to update. I have just been too distracted to sit and write down the ideas that come into my head. I have an idea where I want the rest of this story to go, and this chapter is mainly a filler until I get to the next chapter. I also do not own LWD or Nickelback's newest song 'Gotta Be Somebody'. I heard it on the radio, and I loved it so much that I thought it would be perfect to throw in here.**

Chapter Three

Derek's POV

Bloody Hell! Why did I come to this stupid party? Edwin and Lizzie brought me here because they wanted me to get out of my apartment for a Sunday night out for once. I shouldn't have done this because I have school in the morning, and I have been drinking very heavily all night. It is 11PM, and I am sitting in a recliner of a stranger's living room trying to hold back the feeling of throwing up all over the nice furniture. Where the hell are Edwin and Lizzie anyway? They ditched me when we got here three hours ago to go make out with each other somewhere. I won't be able to sleep tonight because I am so wasted and spazzed out on adrenaline. How could I lose 3 games of Beer Pong in a Row so horribly? I never lost at that game before now. Of course, I was distracted by what happened earlier today with Casey at our parents' house.

**FLASHBACK**

"Derek, why do you have to be such an ass all the time?" Casey yelled at me.

"Chill, Space Case, I was just making an observation on how you left last night without your coat, and it was a chilly night last night," I pointed out to her.

"It isn't your business who I go out with, who I went to see, or who I want to be with; however, you are more than welcome to throw out any sarcastic remarks about Truman. You may not like him, but I do," Casey stated, somewhat sarcastically.

"Oh, so I have to stay out of your private life? How have you not stayed out of my private life in the past?" I move closer to her, and glare down at her, saying, " I will say whatever I want, and I can voice my opinion on who you date as much as Nora or dad will."

Casey blushes at the close proximity and backs away. "You are not my real brother, Derek. There is a 'step' in there for a reason. You cannot protect me from other men because I am more than capable of deciding who I want to go out with for myself." She turned on her heels, walked out of the living room, and left me with a dumbfounded look on my face that I have not been entirely able to get rid of since that little encounter.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Big Mistake! I just drunk dialed Casey to ask her to pick me up. This won't go over too well. She is not a fan of drinking or college frat parties. I decide to walk around the strange house a little bit to try to shake off this disgusting feeling of drunkenness before Casey comes over. I can hear people singing karaoke in one of the rooms pretty badly so I walk in there to see what is going on. Someone I don't know just finished their song, and the DJ is looking for someone to sing now. I skulk around the outskirts of the room to avoid being seen and avoid dying from embarrassment later on in my life. That's when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Oh thank God, Casey's here.

"Congratulations, sir, you are the next contestant in our karaoke contest. We have the perfect song for you lined up and ready for your pipes," the DJ announced.

I try to protest, "I don't know how to sing, and I have been drinking a lot tonight."

"Nonsense, Mr. . . ." the DJ paused.

"Derek, Derek Venturi," I finish for him.

"Alright, Derek, you ready to go. I chose the song Gotta Be Somebody by Nickelback. You look like a guy who is lonely tonight," the DJ turns to the audience, "please give your attention to Derek as he sings this song about a woman who he is longing to hold."

I am taken aback. Am I really that obvious? I can hear the music starting and I wait for the words to light up on the screen before I start to sing:

_This time I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I´ll be waiting for the real thing.  
I'll know it by the feeling.  
The moment when we´re meeting  
Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen  
So I`ll be holdin' my breath  
Right up to the end  
Until that moment when  
I find the one that I'll spend forever with  
`Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There`s gotta be somebody for me like that.  
`Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they´re not alone.  
Somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There`s gotta be somebody for me out there.  
Tonight out on the street out in the moonlight  
And damn it this feels too right  
It´s just like Déjà Vu  
Me standin' here with you  
So I´ll be holdin`my breath  
Could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with?  
'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There´s gotta be somebody for me like that. _

_`Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they´re not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There`s gotta be somebody for me out there.  
You can´t give up!  
When you're Lookin´ for a diamond in the rough  
Because you never know when it shows up  
Make sure you´re holdin` on  
'Cause it could be the one, the one you´re waiting on  
'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There has gotta be somebody for me  
Ohhhhhh.  
__Nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they´re not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There `s gotta be somebody for me out there.  
Nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There has gotta be somebody for me out there._

I am finishing up the song to some wild applause. There is no way I could sound as good as Chad Kroeger singing that song. I probably suck more than anything because half the people in this room are drunk off their rockers anyway.

I am walking out of the room when I feel my hand being pulled on by someone. I say to them without turning my head, "I only do one gig a night. Sorry."

"Oh really, I thought you did really well up there. I didn't think you could sing like that," a melodic voice joked in my ear., "of course, you only ever sang your 'Na Na Na' song like once and it was awful." I turn around and stare into Casey's gorgeous blue eyes.

"Oh thanks for the compliment, I will remember that next time D-Rock needs a lead singer," I retort.

"Well if you don't want me to drive you home, you can always walk and risk being arrested for being drunk in public."

"Hey hey hey, you didn't have to come bail me out. I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself." I move to walk over to the front door of the house, and I nearly hit a lamp as my arms are flaying around all haphazardly. Luckily, Casey was there to steady me as we leave the house together. My arm is slung over Casey's shoulders as she walks with me to her car.

"I may not have wanted to do it, but I would never have heard the end of it from my mom or George for leaving you in this situation." Casey is getting me into the front passenger seat of her car, and I can feel her breasts brushing against me as she leans over to fasten my seatbelt. Without thinking, I grab her left breast and squeeze it gently in my hand. Casey gasps and smacks my hand away, shutting the door as she goes around to the driver's side.

The ride to my apartment was in silence. She probably thinks that I am just being a drunken idiot for touching her, but I doubt she would ever guess that I am the one who has been sending her those naughty text messages.

Walking into my apartment, she walks me into my bedroom and tells me to go to sleep right away. I protest, "Cas-ey, I can't sleep right now. I have had too much to drink tonight. Can you get me some Chamomile or warm milk to help me sleep?"

"Der-ek! You can't expect me to do everything, ya know," Casey argued, " I can't be your mother, too."

Oh, how she could never be my mother because then those fantasies I have had about her since we were 15 would be totally disgusting. "Can you please do something to help me sleep? I could really use it," I gave her my trademark smirk as she shrugged up shoulders and went to get something for me.

She left my apartment after getting me some Chamomile. I like the spearmint taste of this particular tea the best. How could she have known that? I never had tea before I moved out on my own. The tea is relaxing me as I drift off into wonderland dreaming of my fair Casey servicing me.

Casey's POV

What a long night last night! Derek had to get drunk and call me for a ride home. He never asked me before to do anything like that. I was taken aback when I heard him sing last night. I love that song. It is the most heartwarming song I have ever heard. I was honored to think that he needed me last night because he usually just ignores me. There is still a tingly sensation from where he squeezed my breast. It felt nice to be touched like that, but I could not let those sensations get the better of my dislike for him. I am getting ready for work when I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. _1 New Message._

****_Hello beautiful, how are you this fine morning?_

**_Good morning to you, too, Starshine. Did you have a nice Sunday?_**

****_Oh yeah, I had stellar time especially when my brother and his girlfriend ditched me at this get-together we had to go to for a co-worker of his._

**_Aww, that sucks, I had to pick up my no-account step brother Derek from a party last night because he was so bloody drunk._**

****_LOL! I feel for him. I got pretty messed up last night too. I went to the bar down the street from the house and started boozing until I wasn't able to move._

**_How'd you get home last night?_**

****_An Angel of Mercy smiled upon me and took it upon herself to drive me home._

**_Well, isn't that kind of her, remind me to thank her someday._**

****_You are a sweet thing. We still on about meeting this afternoon?_

**_Oh yeah, I'll be there. I can't wait to meet you._**

****_Talk to you then. I have to go to work, see ya later ;)._

I put my phone away and get the rest of my things ready for work. Oh my goodness, this is going to be a long day.

**A/N: Reviews are always welcome. Some of the ones I have gotten have cracked me up. I'm glad my creativity can inspire you so. I liked how this chapter turned out. I was hoping to put in some more real Dasey moments for you guys, and I think I did the characters a proper service in my eyes at least. Until next time, happy reading!**


	4. Starbucks

*** * * * ***

Chapter 4

Casey's POV

So much work in this office to file and organize! I need a bathroom break and if I smoked like half the people in this office did I would want a smoke break too. I probably should go back to working with George's community law firm, but I wanted the extra money criminal law gave to their legal administrative assistants that I couldn't resist the temptation to work busting perps.

"Ms. McDonald, I have some files you still need to look at when you get the chance," my boss, Mr. Shapiro told me, standing outside the bathroom door.

"I'm in the bathroom," I say, somewhat exasperated.

"Oh okay, I'll wait until you are done."

"Thank you," I breathe a sigh of relief.

A long pause occurs before he finally asks, "Are you done?"

"No!" I shout through the door.

"Is Phyllis Norris in there because I have a memo saying..."

"Go away," I say to him along with some other woman who happens to be in the bathroom too.

Mr. Shapiro walks away from the bathroom door, leaving me alone in peace with the only other woman in the bathroom with me. "Oh hey, Phyllis, you avoiding work today?" I ask her. She has been with this firm for so many years now, and she kind of taught me the ropes of this place. Of course, she has been avoiding work two out of the five days of the week because she says I do such a good job in her position. Maybe that's why I want to leave as well, I can't stand the feeling I have in taking a person's spot in an office. I mean, there is a saying "to each his own" or "to the looter go the spoils" but to avoid work because someone does it better than you is no way to live. I would not be able to live with myself if I ever did. I believe in fighting for what I believe in.

"Oh no, I'm not avoiding work today, Miss Casey, I had to go to the bathroom really badly. I always get that way when I am PMS'ing. I can't wait until menopause gets here then I won't have to worry about the bleeding every month just the chills and hot flashes," Phyllis stated, putting a colorful image in my head.

I scrunch up my face because she can't see me, and I say, "How long do you have before retirement, Mrs. Norris?"

"Well if all goes according to plan, I can retire in five years with retirement benefits from the company," Mrs. Norris replied.

"That's cool. I have to go finish that paper work for Mr. Shapiro. Toodles!" I announce, walking out of the bathroom.

Derek's POV

"Hey dude, I haven't seen you in forever. How's it been, my man?" Ralph asked, holding his hand up in a high five fashion getting ready to grasp our hands together and hug like two heterosexual brothers.

"It's been going, a little of this, a little of that, chatting with a little hottie via text message practically every night," I play off, trying to sound like a pimp, "how did you happen to find me here? I didn't think anyone would guess I would work at the high school we used to go to."

"You definitely surprised us, D man. Who is the babe you have been talking to every night?" Ralph asked, sounding curious.

"I can't tell you that, dude, you will have to wait and see because I am supposed to meet her this afternoon at 5:30 at Starbuck's. She will have Pride and Prejudice set next to her and a bouquet of daisies on the table. I apparently have to wear these Clark Kent-style glasses as well," I reveal my sexy and somewhat dorky pair of glasses.

"Cool, when did you get glasses?"

"I had them for a while, I just refused to wear them in high school because I wanted to protect my cool guy reputation."

"Dude, put them on, let me see them," Ralph coaxed, I obliged him on this, he smiles at me and says, "you do look like Superman with those on. You look even cooler in them than Clark Kent would."

I bring my hand up to back of my head and start scratching at it, "Maybe I could have had a chance with some of the newspaper girls, I always did like Lois Lane."

"Ha ha, you crack me up, man, you will always be THE MAN," Ralph remarks, punching me in the arm.

"Oh yeah, I need a favor to ask of you, dude."

"What is it, bro?"

"I want you to run interference for me. I want you to go to Starbuck's at 5:30 and see who it is. I want you also to wait for me to get there outside, kapeesh," I tell Ralph.

"Aye aye, I got that! You planning to surprise this girl or something," Ralph asked.

"Oh, something like that..." I smirk, devilishly, "just you wait and see."

"Oh okay, I'll catch ya later, bro, you probably have to get to class to teach your lessons."

I smack my hand into my forehead, "Oh yeah, I completely forgot about school. Catch ya later!" I run off to my classroom, hopefully not horribly late.

Casey's POV

Why did I get here five minutes early? How much am I willing to bet he is going to be like ten minutes late? It would be just my luck that the guy is going to be a jerk and stand me up because he has never really met me, and he probably got my phone number from somebody else who did meet me, but they realized they weren't interested me like that. OH GOD! Casey get a grip on yourself, girl. You have to have some faith in the guy. He will most likely be nervous in meeting me, but I am nervous too and put my nerves aside to risk meeting him this afternoon. I rearrange Pride and Prejudice on the table to look better suited next to the daisies. STOP IT, CASEY! You are going to make him nervous if you do that when he meets you. Chillax, breathe in, breathe out, remember your yoga workouts.

Derek's POV

"Hey, D-man, you will never guess who the little hottie is that wants to meet you?" Ralph boasted at me, looking exceptionally proud of himself.

I pretend to look surprised, "Who is it? Who is it?"

"D, it's Casey! I didn't think you could be interested in someone like her. She supposedly despised you in school, and you did everything in your power to make her life miserable."

"It is! How could that be? I didn't know I was actually talking to my step-sister the whole time. (A/N: *snickers*) There has got to be some mistake," I decide to fake looking dumbfounded as I go over to the window and plant a look of mock horror on my face as I look in Casey's direction.

"Dude, there is no mistake. What are you going to do?"

"I am going to casually walk in and strike up a conversation with her. Maybe I can rile her up enough, I could get her to back off."

Ralph smacks me on the back and pushes me into the restaurant, "Go for it, man, lay her off gently."

As soon as I walk in, I forget that little display with Ralph, and I go on with my original plan. I knew I wasn't going to reveal myself to her yet. If she knew who it was, she would know that I am the "exception" to all rules. I am casually walking over to the counter to get a coffee, avoiding looking in Casey's direction. As I place my order, I cock my head over to Casey's table and smile, knowing how much fun this is going to be.

Coffee cup in hand, I turn and walk over to where Casey is sitting. She obviously has not noticed that I am here since she seems to be staring off into space. I am standing right next to Casey, waving my hand in front of her face, saying, "Hey Space Case, you shouldn't be staring like that, your face could freeze that way."

I apparently startled her because she jumped and yelped, "Derek! What the heck are you doing here?"

"I decided to get some coffee because I have a long night ahead of me," I shrug off this question easily.

"That is nice, but could you leave? I am meeting someone soon, and I don't want him to think I am busy with someone else."

"Casey, I'm hurt, you want to brush off your own step-brother because you don't want somebody to see you with me. I didn't know you were such a snob."

"It is funny that you call me a snob because you have snubbed me more times than I care to mention."

"Not that you don't deserve it," I smartly retorted, she does not snub me like that. I am the snubber not the snubby. I pick up her copy of Pride and Prejudice, casually flipping through it, "why did you bring this?"

Casey is looking pissed as she explains, "It is for the guy that is planning to meet me so he can know who I am."

"Oh, so he is one of those sentimental types that loves to see romantic chemistry between two people who are total opposites fall in love with each other, their families are opposed to this match and try to keep them apart; however, they are both so stubborn and pigheaded that they defy all odds to be together in the end," I spout off my interpretation of Pride and Prejudice.

Casey looks at me, incredulously, "You read this book?"

I laugh, "No, I watched the movie. Kiera Knightly is hot. I was definitely turned on by a girl who speaks her mind and doesn't give in to a man's selfish desires."

"Figures! You would never sit down to read a book if you could get the gist of it in a movie," Casey sighed, looking disappointed.

"I prefer the actions rather than the words."

"Typical male response."

Shrugging my shoulders, I reply back, "Hey, I'm the average guy, I like what I see in movies, and I am a sucker for beautiful brunettes," holding up my hands in mock surrender.

"You...you...you..." Casey stammered.

"I...what? Casey spit it out. There is no point keeping it bottled up, let that rage cannon go."

Casey flips on me at that, "Shut the hell up, Derek, I hate you. If you ever want a girl to marry you, then you have to be a bit more sensitive to women. You never have been in the past, and I doubt you can show any form of sensitivity in the future " She gathers up her things and leaves the table in huff.

I watch her as she leaves. God, she is hot when she gets pissed off! I could feel the fire in her eyes burning blue as she glared at me. What does she mean I am not sensitive to women? I have been sensitive when the situation called for me to be sensitive. Of course, most of the times I have been sensitive are when I am helping out Marti. Maybe Casey just does not see my sensitive side as I want her to see it, I have done many sweet things for her in the past. I helped her out at Summer School day camp, let her go out with my best friend Sam, tried to help her ace her make-up test, came around to help with her mom's Fun Fair, called her dad when he left to catch his plane because she was so upset for him leaving without spending any time with her, and I have been there for her to get her out of so much trouble. I should maybe show her some more how much I care about her.

I am so lost in my own thoughts that I barely remember leaving Starbuck's and driving home to my apartment. I barely even noticed my phone vibrating in my pocket before it stopped. _2 New Messages_ flashed on the screen.

_**I am sorry I missed seeing you at the scheduled time.**_

_**I was there 5 minutes early, but my step-brother showed up and pissed me off so much that I couldn't be there anymore.**_

___It's okay, cutie, I wasn't able to make it because I had a really long meeting that I could not get out of until now. I'm sorry about your step-brother I would talk some sense into him if you want me to._

_**If you can talk any sense into Derek that would be a miracle, there is no getting through to him.**_

___I was very much like him before I met someone who changed my life._

_**Really? It is hard to imagine that you are could be an asshole like Derek.**_

___Yeah, the person that changed my life made me want to better myself in every way. I did things out of the norm for me, and I want to thank her for it too._

_**Aww, you are so sweet. She would probably much appreciate it if you thanked her for helping you find yourself.**_

___Yeah, but I was always the same around her while she unintentionally changed me. She thinks I am a jerk._

_**If you can show her how sweet you are the way you write to me, then you will have no problem getting a proper response back.**_

___Thanks._

_I would still like to meet you if that is okay, but I don't know when the best time is to do it._

_**When is the next time you are free?**_

___Um, I will have to wait and see on that. I will message you when I get my schedule for next week._

_**Oh, alright, I will talk to you later then. XOXO.**_

___:) You are so cute. I find it so easy to talk to you._

_**Same here. I got to go, my dinner is about to boil over the side of the pot.**_

I was tempted to send back a text that would say Klutzilla!, but I chose not because then she would have known it was me right away. I may be a teacher, but I am not that smart when it comes to girls especially not Casey. Maybe I should get Ralph or someone else to ask her about her secret admirer, she probably has some idea on who it is. Well, well, well I have a lot to think over, I need to go watch some tv while I think.

* * *

A/N: I had this chapter about 75% done two days ago, and I needed to figure out how I was going to end this chapter. If you didn't pick up, I kind of made Derek sound like he was talking to you guys on what his next plan is going to be. I do have ideas of where the story is going to go next chapter, but you will have to wait until I am done. The next chapter is probably going to be up next Sunday unless I work diligently throughout the coming week after my other stuff is done.


	5. Two Puppies

Chapter 5:

**Just after leaving Starbuck's**

Casey's POV

As I left, my heart went all flippy on me. I never felt that way before. Still thinking of what Derek said to me about Pride and Prejudice, it really got to me. True, he was a chauvinistic pig for only watching the movie and commenting on how an actress is hot, but I somehow felt a connection to him. He saw the romance in that movie just as much as I did, and I thought that deep down inside he was nothing but a skirt-chasing cad who only thinks of women as play things. I wonder if my dream man is able to hold a more intelligent conversation with me about a book than Derek is capable of being able to do.

Derek's POV

'_Hey Derek, It's Nora. Lizzie and Marti have a surprise for you, and they were hoping you would be coming over to see them some time today or tomorrow. If you are busy, then I am sure they would understand and the girls love it when you actually surprise them. I'll talk to you later. Love you.' _

That was the message I found on my answering machine when I got home from humiliating Casey. My step mom is a real nut sometimes. She wants me to do the right thing, but I don't always do it the way anyone expects. I should go see what the little munchkins are up to this time. I hate surprises so much. I would prefer to be the surpriser. Now that I think about it, Casey doesn't like to be surprised either. I still haven't been able to think about what to do in telling Casey it was me texting her this whole time. I can't stand thinking either. I always have to have an idea pop into my head at the spur of the moment before I can implement my plans. Raising my fists in the fists in the air, I shake them at the heavens in frustration and head for my car. This surprise better something good.

**20 Minutes Later...**

"Smerek! I missed you." Marti answered the door and hugged me as I came into our parents' house.

"Hey Smarti, I missed you too," I hugged her, back, "even though, it has only been a few days since you last saw me. I love my Smarti Smugs."

"Smerek, I can't wait to show you the surprise we have for you," Smarti bounced up and down in front of me, barely containing her excitement.

"Calm down, Smarti, there is more than enough time to give me any surprises."

"I don't think this surprise can wait that long before it starts to make noises, Smerek," Smarti informs me.

"What? You dressed up Edwin like a girl and threatened to post pics of him up on YouTube?" I reply, making a lame attempt at a joke.

Smarti giggled, "Nope, silly Smerek, we have something better than that, and you can take her home with you."

I paused for a second, head over to the couch light headed, and swallowed a huge gulp of air before asking, "Her?" I hope to God this isn't an attempt to set me up with anyone because I really don't want to explain right now that I am pursuing Casey to my own family.

"Why do you look so shaken, Smerek?" Smarti asked, "it isn't like we set up or anything. Hey Lizzie, you can bring her in now, Smerek is shellshocked at the moment."

Lizzie brought in a small dog that looked very familiar to me, but I could not place how it could because the dog was only a puppy. "Hey Derek, did you really think we would try to set you up with some girl? We have learned from Casey's mistakes not to mess with your private life at all," Lizzie greeted me.

"Whoa, Liz, what's with the dog?"

Lizzie looked down at the dog and smiled at her, "Oh, she is Punkin's puppy, his owner had Punkin bred with one of their cousins' female dogs and gave us two puppies from the litter."

I swallowed more air, "Two puppies?"

"Oh, we are keeping the other one, and we want you to have this one because you were able to take care of Punkin for us when we needed to hide him better," Lizzie informed me.

"Ah I see, why do I have to have the girl puppy then?"

Smarti chimed in, "We think it would be sweet of you to have a little girl around the house to dote on even though it is a puppy girl."

"Well, ain't you cute, Smarti. I don't know if I am able to take this gift though or be able to take care of it on my own," I interject.

Smarti gives me her pouty face, "Pwease Smerek, I'll wuv you fowever if you take her with you."

I look hurt as I reply, sarcastically, "You don't love me forever already, Smarti, I'm shocked and hurt by that."

"Oh Smerek, you are such a kidder, I'll love you no matter what." She wraps her arms around me in another Smarti Smug.

Meanwhile, Casey walks in the front door looking surprised to see me. "What are you doing here?" She asked me, rudely.

"I could ask you the same thing," I pick up the puppy and show it to her, "I'm taking this ankle biter home with me to please my Smarti."

Casey goes all goo-goo eyes at the puppy and pets her on the head, "Aww, ain't you a sweet puppy, you are so adorable, yes you are, yes you are," Casey looks up at me and asks, "what are you going to name her?"

I was too busy looking at Casey ogling the puppy that I didn't even register her question until I finally announced, "P.J.!"

"P.J.? Why do you want to name a girl, P.J.?" Lizzie asked.

Looking over at Lizzie, I answer, "Well, you named the dog Angus Punkin, and you gave this puppy of his to me. The puppy happens to be a girl so I will give her a boy's name, but it will stand for Punkin Junior to satisfy all questions."

"That's a very clever name, Derek," Casey started cooing at P.J. still in my arms, "do you like your name, P.J.? I like your name. You are such a sweet puppy." P.J. is licking her hand as she continues to pet the dog. I am really not liking the space between us at the moment. I can smell her vanilla scent, and it is making me want to just ravage her right now. It also doesn't help that I can picture her cooing over a baby of ours like this.

"Well thanks, Case, I guess," I try to find something to say to avoid thinking about her sexually at the moment, "I see you have a laundry basket with you. What is wrong with the washer and dryer at your place?"

"The washer and dryer in my apartment are on the fritz, and I have to get my clothes cleaned for next week," Casey looked up at me and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Real mature, Space Case, you do know what sticking your tongue out means, don't you?"

"Kiss me quick and don't slobber! Kiss me quick and don't slobber!" Marti sing-songed for me.

I set down P.J. and position my face and lips to within an inch of Casey's lips, "That's right! I'm sure you don't want that now, do you?"

Casey's POV

I think I am blushing because Derek is so incredibly close to me right now that I think I will faint. He is breathing on my face, and I am afraid he might be about to kiss me. I regain my composure enough to say, "Um, I think I will go do my laundry now." Backing away from him, I turn around, pick up my laundry basket, and head toward the laundry room behind the kitchen.

"Don't trip and hurt yourself on your way there, Klutzilla!"

I turn around to glare at Derek as I continue to walk backward. As ironic as it is, I didn't realize that Lizzie's soccer bag was in the middle of the floor by the dining room table and I tripped over it as I glared at Derek. Curse him for cursing me!

Derek burst out laughing, "Heh heh, you haven't done anything like that in years, Casey, you just made my day."

I am blushing right now definitely. I haven't done that whole wipe out thing in years. I am still accident-prone, but I am not as bad as I had been as a teenager. Why does Derek have to open up old wounds like that? I should pour some salt into some of his old wounds to see how he likes it. I wonder what Kendra, Sally, and Sam are doing right now.

"You were always nicer when you were going out with Sally, do I have to call her up again and have her come over here to beat you up?" I asked him, menacingly.

Derek laughs, smirking at me, "I don't think Sally will be able to do much beating up from Vancouver," he came over and whispered in my ear, "besides, I don't think she would want to beat up someone who gave them a good time in the sack."

I gasp, pushing him away from me, "You, You, You...You're so arrogant!"

"Stutter much, Casey? Not quick on the uptake now, are you?"

"Oh shut up, I got to go do my laundry," I turn on him and everyone else, "no one bother me, I'll only be here until my laundry is done and then I won't have to put up with this animal anymore." Storming off into the kitchen, I could care less what Derek, Lizzie, mom, or Marti are thinking at the moment.

Derek's POV

I got so close to her that I almost lost it altogether. I must be made of some strong stuff if I can keep my emotions bottled up for Casey on the inside so well. I don't even want to be here anymore. I am tempted to follow Casey into the back room and cover up her screams as I fuck her on the washing machine. I have always wanted to do that. Well maybe not Casey at the time, I first thought of how hot that would be when I went out with Sally of all people, but I have since decided that Casey is more of a naughty girl than anyone ever realized. She would probably go for anything. I think her favorite catch phrase during the deed is "As you wish." Bah, I need to get out of here and take a nice, long, hot shower (A/N: We know what he is thinking of right now, tee hee).

Picking up P.J. before I left the house, I wave good bye haphazardly to everyone. "Catch ya guys later. I have to go, I have a date tonight." I lied about the date.

"Well have fun, honey, we love you, come back soon," Nora shouted at me as I headed out the door.

* * *

A/N: I got this chapter up a day before I was expected to post. Depending on how I feel about the next chapter, I think I will be done with this story within two chapters. Don't worry, I will ease Derek's torture soon enough, and I love Casey's clumsiness. You can also check out some of the videos I did on YouTube. My username is MissPopuri like on here.


	6. A Walk in the park

Chapter 6

Two Days Later, Derek's Apartment...

Derek's POV

"I don't know why you insist on being here Casey unless you can't seem to get enough me," I give Casey my trademark smirk. I can't help it but smile looking at her in my apartment playing with my new puppy. P.J. has gotten so fond of her that whenever Casey comes in the door she will run up to her and wiggle her butt like she hasn't seen Casey in ages when only it would have been like a few hours.

Casey narrows her eyes at me, "I wouldn't come here to see you, but I love P.J. She is probably my favorite of all the dogs I have had in my life." I let out an exaggerated cough.

"You have only had what two dogs in your life and one of them was made up because I told you to lie to your teacher to get an extension on a project," I counter her, smiling as I remember the time I told her to lie to her teacher about not getting homework done on time, "besides, I am a teacher now and I have heard my own share of excuses about not getting homework in."

"Yeah, I see that you are a teacher," Casey said, eying the papers left to be graded on my desk in the living room, "do you have any super keeners in any of your classes?"

"No one could ever take that title away from you 'Queen Klutzilla of the Super Keener-kingdom'," I laugh, but then I blush at what I just said. My brain shouts at me, 'Jesus Christ, Derek, can you be any more of a jerk today?' Whoa, when did my brain start sounding like Casey?

"I guess since you have matured so much in the past three years that you were bound to slip up eventually," Casey replied, "you are still the same old Derek I know and love."

I stop dead in my train of thought, "What did you say?" 'Did she just say she loves me?'

Casey looks startled and heads toward the kitchen, "Oh nothing...I'll take P.J. for a walk while you finish grading your papers." I watch her go and don't feel it necessary to bring up that little slip up again. Wow, I can't believe she would say that. I have only ever heard that in the movies. I so will not be able to concentrate on grading those papers right now. My head is reeling. I need fresh air. Maybe I'll go for a walk.

Casey's POV

'Stupid Casey!' I yell at myself for not thinking before what I said. Why would I say that to Derek? Do I like him? Did I love how he use to act around me? Do I miss his usual antics now that he has supposedly matured since college? 'Yes!' My head screams at me as I walk around with P.J. 'You like him a lot.' Aww man, this is so messed up. I am going out with Truman, talking to some random guy via text messages (whom I haven't talked to in a while, hmm), and now I am telling Derek I love his antics. What is the matter with me? I think I might have gone mental.

I can feel P.J. tugging on the leash, and I am jolted out of my reveries wondering what she is doing. "What is wrong, girl?" I ask P.J. as I hold her up like a baby by the arms. I wasn't even paying attention to the apparent contractions of P.J.'s stomach until she threw up on me. I was so startled that I dropped her, "Eww!"

"Careful there, Case, Punky is a breakable, little creature. I can't have you hurting her if she throws up," Derek says, apparently he shows up just in time to catch P.J. in his arms as I dropped her.

I look at him, shocked, and said, "I wasn't going to hurt her, I love her too much."

Derek laughs, "So says the girl who drops her when she gets her t-shirt all covered in throw up."

I scowl at him, "It isn't like I knew she would do that, I didn't know dogs were able to throw up."

Derek laughs even harder, "Yeah, dogs are just like people sometimes. Punky probably ate some grass while you walking through the park, and the grass upset her stomach." He sets P.J. down on the ground and steps closer to me to inspect my shirt, "we should head back to my place and get you a shirt to change into while this one needs a good cleaning." He remarks, pointing at the yellow-colored throw up on my shirt.

My breathing has become hitched, as I feel him standing so close to me again, I feel my body going numb as I look into his chocolate brown eyes feeling the pulse in his eyes is like waves in the ocean. 'Oh God, Casey, you need to get a grip. Stop looking into his eyes and focus on the dog.' "I think I should make dinner for you if you are kind enough to offer me one of your shirts."

Derek smiles and replies, "I think that is a fair deal. Come on, I'll walk you home." Derek offers me his arm, and I take hold of his elbow and walk with him while P.J. walks besides me on my other side.

Derek's POV

Wow, I missed Casey in my 'I'm An Orangutan' t-shirt. She looks so cute in it. It also doesn't help that Casey wanted to listen to music while she was making dinner for the two of us, and the first song that we heard on the radio was 'Nothing But Your T-Shirt On' by some chick named Shontelle. God Damn It! I had to leave when I looked over at Casey and was thinking about her wearing nothing else but my t-shirt. I should come right out and tell her that I love her, but I can't do it because it isn't like me to be such a romantic sort. Casey making me dinner is definitely hard to watch. I wanted to go up behind her every time her back was to me and distract her from her dinner preparations.

I remember this one scene from a book 'The Pigman' I actually read in 7th Grade. Awesome book by the way, my English teacher actually made it cool to read back then before I turned into such an egotistical jock. When I first met Casey, I thought she was very much like Lorraine and I am the main character John (A/N: I think that is the young guy's name. I haven't read the book in forever.). Since then, I have always thought about that scene where Lorraine and John are alone in The Pigman's house, and they end up chasing each other around like a young couple on their honeymoon. I guess I am a sort of sentimental sort because I thought of kissing Casey the same way John kissed Lorraine while he was on top of her on the Pigman's bed.

The only things missing from this scene are Casey and I kissing and dressing up in old clothes. She did find a flower from the park we passed on our way home to my place and stuck it in her hair. I wasn't about to tell her that the flower highlighted how beautiful her face is or that her eyes shown an even brighter blue when contrasted with the white flower petals. She had this flower all through our dinner, and I was too distracted staring at her to notice that I had barely touched my food. She made a comment on how she saw I wasn't eating and showed some concern in thinking I might be getting sick. I shivered when she touched my forehead to check my temperature. She practically ordered me into bed after that. God, that's hot! I love a girl who can take charge. She patted me on the head and told me to feel better in the morning, and then she left while I lay in my bed thinking about how I should tell her that I love her.

_Sorry I haven't talked to you in a while. I have been forced to hang out with my sister the past few days._

_**LOL! You and your sister don't get along that well, do you?**_

****_Um, not really, she is kind of an airhead and a blowhard. I sometimes wonder if she or I was adopted because we are not anything alike._

**_But you hung out with her for the past 2 days...so I think that means you like your sister still in a small way._**

I smile at that. _Of course, I do. I might even love her even though she gets on my nerves more __than any other girl._

**_You sound like a sweet, loving brother. I wish my step-brother could be as nice as you._**

_I try to look out for my sister when I can. No one is able to mess with her except for me. I won't let another man touch her without giving him the third degree first._

**_That's a little overprotective, don't ya think? She is most likely a grown woman now. She doesn't need her brother to look out for her anymore._**

_I guess so, but it is hard to see her with other men. She has grown up so much, I miss being the big brother I have been._

**_Have you told her this?_**

_Not really, but I kind of want to talk about something else now._

**_Oh ok, I am curious who you are. It bothers me that I feel like I should know you, but I don't._**

_I would love to tell you, but I want to keep you guessing._

**_You remind me of someone, but I can't think of who at the moment._**

_Really? I can't possibly imagine who it could be ;)_

**_How old are you? Where do you live? What kind of car do you drive?_**

****_Whoa whoa whoa, not so fast, hun, I can't reveal things like that._

**_What can you tell me about yourself?_**

****_I can tell you that I want us to meet tomorrow 4PM at Central Park by the water fountain._

**_How do I know you are really going to show up?_**

****_:) I promise that I will because I will make sure to get out of any job related meeting before then._

**_Ok, but if you disappoint me again. I will go over to my step-brother's apartment and beat him._**

****I chant under my breath, **_'_**Beat me, Beat Me, make me bleed, kinky sex is all I need!' _Don't hate on your step-brother because of me, it isn't worth it._

**_I guess not, but I don't want to be burned again because I had to put up with Derek when you jilted me before._**

****_Ok ok, I wouldn't want you to go to those measures. I'll talk to you later, babe. Good Night Sweet Dreams!_

**_Night night, Sweet dreams :)_**

The Next Day...

Casey's POV

I have to ring up Derek's apartment because I forgot to get my shirt and jacket from last night. Derek picks up after the second ring, "Talk to me." He uses his smooth talker voice to answer his phone.

"Derek, I forgot to take my shirt out of the wash last night from your place. Can you get it ready for me this afternoon? I will probably be there around 6 to pick it up."

"Why do you want to wait until that late to pick up your jacket? It is going to be a chilly night tonight, Casey."

"I have to meet someone at 4 this afternoon, and I have work before then. You have to wait."

"Oh, you have a date, Space Case, goodness, you are growing up," Derek promptly laughing into the phone.

"Oh shush, just get my shirt and jacket ready for me to pick up, I don't want to spend anymore time with you than I already have been."

"Fine, but can I ask who the guy is that you are meeting with?"

"No, it is none of your business because you don't even know him, and I haven't even officially met him yet."

Derek bursts out laughing, "That's classic, Casey, you are going to meet a guy you met over the internet. This day does not get any better than this revelation."

I am really getting irritated, I exclaim, "I try to be nice to you, Derek, but I will not sit here on my phone and be insulted by you. You will get my jacket and t-shirt ready for me to pick up when I get there. I will bring your shirt back as well. GOOD BYE!!!!!" I slam down the phone in a huff. It serves him right. I will not be treated like that.

* * *

**Author's Note: Another chapter done. I actually wrote this just this morning. These ideas flow through me, and I don't feel like proofreading this right now. Casey is so close to finding out her admirer is Derek. Can you feel the tension? I hope the part about The Pigman didn't throw anyone off. It is a good book, and I might write a Dasey one-shot centered around my favorite scene in that whole book. I suggest that if you haven't read The Pigman by Paul Zindel, then you definitely should. Anyways, Happy Reading, until next time, everyone! **


	7. Talk with Truman

Chapter 7

Derek's POV

Wow, she hangs up on me. I stare at my phone in amazement. No one has ever done that to me before. I am the one that usually hangs up on people first not the other way around. Slapping myself across the face, I try to get the image of Casey and me out of my head. Stop it! You can't get turned on before school. It is so weird to think that I actually love teaching, but it is really fun. I hear a knock on the door to my apartment. As I open it, I instantly regret it, it is Truman standing there glaring at me.

"What are you doing with my girlfriend, D?" Truman asked, viciously, scowling at me.

Holding up my hands, I reply, "Whoa dude, this is not the kind of thing to be talking about at the front door on an empty stomach. Come in and explain what you are talking about." I lead him in through the living room to the kitchen, and I fix myself a bowl of cereal while I wait for Truman to answer me."

"Casey has been avoiding me recently, and I have seen her with no other guy but you, Derek. There is something going on between you two, and I want to know if you have been sleeping with her," Truman asked, eying me curiously.

I almost choke on my mouthful of cereal as I try to swallow through my laughter, "Say what?"

"Have you given my dog a snosage? Played hide the banana? Made love to my woman?" Truman went on, completely not making any sense.

Bursting out laughing, I ask, "Are you making a bad 'Liar Liar' imitation? Because if you are, I would have to knock you out for calling Casey a dog."

Truman stammered, "You didn't answer my question, Derek. Did you have sex with my girlfriend?"

I make a pretend gagging sound, "Dude, why would you ask that question? She is my step-sister. That is so gross."

"Have you not seen 'Forgetting Sarah Marshall'? Those two guys that were step-brothers are grown men, and one of them called each other 'step strangers'. I have seen how you look at Casey. You are like every other man that stares at her. Now that the two of you are no longer living in the same house, it would seem reasonable to assume that you two would get along so well." Truman explains to me.

"Oh yeah, I thought that movie was so kick ass. When I saw it, I was thinking Peter was the masculine version of Casey," I laugh at my own joke, "it sounds like you are spying on your girlfriend. Don't you trust her, Truman? She is a big girl and very honorable."

"Of course, I trust her, but you are another story. I caught sight of her cell phone and she has been getting naughty text messages from this guy on a local number."

I guffaw, "Um yeah, you say you trust her but you look at her cell phone. That is an invasion of privacy."

"It wouldn't be so bad if it was just naughty text messages, but he sent her a picture of his erect penis and she kept it in her picture folder," Truman grimaced, "here it is." He held up a picture that was printed off from a computer, it was a penis staring me in the face (A/N: otherwise known as Derek's).

I gulp down the rest of my cereal, I couldn't stand to look at my own genitalia on that piece of paper, "What do expect me to do about it? I'm freakin' eating right now. That penis could be anyone's. What are you wanting to do? Make every single guy in the London, Ontario area pull down their pants, show their wangs and compare them to the picture found in your girlfriend's cell phone."

"No, I only have to find the ones that wear glasses and compare them to Clark Kent, I have read her text messages too," Truman answered.

"I always knew you were a freak, dude, but now I know you are also a psycho stalker," I gasp, "Casey will not be happy to know you spied on her. She got pissed at me for that kind of thing when we were in high school."

"Why don't you ever answer my questions, Derek? I am starting to think you have had sex with her, and you don't want to admit it to me because you are afraid to get your face busted in."

I look taken aback, "Why would you accuse me of having sex with Casey in the first place?"

"Why are you avoiding the question, Derek? Is there something you are trying to hide?"

I pick up my empty bowl and put it in the sink, turning to him, I answer, "I am not avoiding any questions, Truman, but you have no reason to suspect me of sleeping with Casey." I aim to go around Truman to get ready for school before he stops me.

"You are hiding something from me. You may be the famous master of denial, but I am also good at that game. I see right through you, Derek," Truman smirked at me.

Shaking his hand off my arm, I reply, "Oh, you are, are you? Why do you think I am your prime suspect in this case of who is stealing Casey's heart?"

"When you say it that way, I am even more inclined to suspect that Casey is in love with you."

"Dude, I am sick of playing this game with you. I have to get ready for school now, or I will be late and it looks bad if a teacher is late."

"I want you to just prove to me that you are not Casey's secret admirer, and I will go on my way."

I throw up my hands in frustration, "Do you really want some proof? I will give you fucking proof, you miserable excuse for a man," I run over to my desk and pull out my glasses, sliding them on, "there you go, ape shit face, I am sick of you and I will proudly say that I am Casey's secret text admirer. Now get out of my apartment before I beat the shit out of you myself." I hold up my fists ready to attack his scrawny ass.

Truman thanks me and adds, "I hope you make Casey really happy. See ya." He finally leaves, and I breathe a sigh of relief. I can't wait until Casey finds out it is me.

Casey's POV

Lunchtime

Truman asked me to meet him for lunch here, and he is late. Typical. He expects me to wait for him, and I will give him five more minutes before I leave and go get something to eat from McDonald's. I only have an hour at lunch for a break. He better hurry up, I don't like standing people up when I can help it.

"Hey cutie, I am glad you decided to meet me for lunch today," Truman greeted me, walking over and aimed to kiss me on the lips, but I turned my head to the side and he kissed me on the cheek. I see his face, and he looks a little bit hurt by my little act.

"Please don't call me cutie. It's so degrading, and it makes me feel so helpless," I answer him, I am not in the mood to be cordial at the moment.

As I say that, I see Truman's face fall more as he goes, "Oh okay, you have always been a strong feminist. You are definitely the best girl I know, Casey." Why did I have to be so catty just now? He doesn't deserve coldheartedness no matter how much distance I have put between us in the past few weeks.

"Oh Truman, you know I like you, but I have been feeling a big gap forming between us in the last couple weeks," I try to start explain my feelings for him.

"Casey, Casey, Casey, I know you too well. I don't think you ever really loved me personally. You love the kind of personality I represent," Truman shakes his head at me.

"What makes you think that I didn't love you before now?" I asked him, questioningly.

"I have met all your ex-boyfriends, and they have all given me a pretty clear idea on who you fancy," Truman states, sounding so cryptic.

"You know I hate playing games, I don't like that you insist on beating around the bush like this, Truman. What are you talking about?"

"I think you are smart enough to figure this out for yourself, Casey, you were the Valedictorian in our High School Graduating Class after all," Truman folds his hands under his elbows, leaning back and grinning.

"Um, you are being totally annoying right now, Truman, I have to eat before I really try to figure out your messages." I give my order to the waitress who comes up to take our lunch orders.

"Oh, I see, you don't like playing games with me anymore, but you like playing games with other guys," Truman smirks, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Well, do you understand that I don't have any idea what you are trying to get at with my ex-boyfriends? What is the big deal about my ex-boyfriends?"

"I find it interesting that you went after the athletic guys excluding me. I am not athletic, but I go into your pattern of guys in my analysis," Truman responds.

"What is wrong with athletic guys? My ex-boyfriends were really nice and sweet to me. I had strong feelings for them when I went out with them."

"I see, do you ever stop to think why you went out with Sam?"

"Why would I think about why I went out with Sam? It doesn't really matter now. It is basically ancient history now," I let out a little laugh.

"Take a look at Sam's personality, he was a hockey player, he was an MVP and the leading scorer on the Hockey team, he's a Babe Raider gamer, and he is Derek's best friend."

"Is that supposed to be some kind of intelligent analysis because I could basically tell you that offhand? Do you have anything else?" I ask, stifling a yawn.

"Oh, there is more. Sam is only first milestone after all, you have also gone out with Max. He was Captain of the Football team, most likely MVP, has a friend named Clink (A/N: he kind of reminds me of Ralph and Sam combined), and he is a friend of a friend of Derek's."

"Um, you are not making any sense. Is there anything else you like to add?" I am thoroughly annoyed with Truman right now.

"Oh, I am almost finished. I am your current boyfriend, but I am not of the usual pattern. I came into your life because I gave you an 'infamous' Truman Rating, and you told me that my personality needed a lot of work. You, being the forgiving person you are, gave me several chances and I love that you actually gave me any chance with the things I have done to you in the past. I know I don't deserve it, but I think I was easy for you to show compassion for since the one you truly love was unaccessible at the time," Truman looks at me expectantly.

"Well, I am glad you feel that way, Truman. I have been toying with the idea of breaking this relationship off with you for a while. You and me just isn't working for me. I can't stand how you don't change. You are always the same. I want to see a little more flexibility in a man regarding his perspective on life than just one personality. It is no fun being with someone that doesn't keep you on your toes," I reply back to him.

Truman smiles at me, "I am glad you feel that way, Casey. I do not want to keep you from true love. I did not know Victoria is your cousin, but I knew I was in love with her the moment I saw her," he looks toward the door, "I got to go now, but I will pay this last time for lunch. It is my treat because you need to realize who you are in love with." He pulls out his wallet and hands money to the waitress to cash us out. "I will catch ya later, Case, good luck." He kisses me on the cheek again and heads for the door.

I stand up and feel confused, 'Did I just break up with Truman and not get all weepy?' "Wait, Truman, what do you mean by finding my true love?"

Truman turns to me again and smiles, "Oh, you will know soon enough." He turns back around and walks away.

God, I am so confused! Why are men such jerks sometimes?

Derek's POV

After School, 3:30PM

I basically ran out of the school once 3PM rolled around because I am too excited to sit still and wait for the students to get out of the hallway. It is also a good thing that I wasn't assigned hall monitor duty after school. That was such a drag. It was lame when I was picked to be a School Prefect from Casey's little suggestion, and it is still lame because no kid wants a teacher only five or so years older than them telling them not to do something. I am known as the fun, cool teacher among my students. I have always been good with kids. I was always playing with Marti and having fun with her little school friends. I don't mean to brag, but some of the current Sophomore girls do have crushes on me. I love the attention the girls give me, but they are nothing compared to the love I feel toward this one girl. Casey is everything I ever hoped for and dreamed about since I met her. I have to control myself though. I should get that shirt and jacket ready for her when she comes over to my place to pick it up after our little meeting in the park.

P.J. comes to sniff at my ankles and wags her tail hopefully. I look down at her and ask, "Do you want to go for a W-A-L-K?" She just tilts her head towards me and continues wagging her tail.

I get down at her eye level, grabbing her face, and ask, "Do you want to go for a walk, my little Punky baby?" I can't believe I just cooed at a dog. You can take away one of my man cards for that one. She wags her tail again, pushes her nose against my bent knee, and walks to the door.

"Good girl, that's a sport, let's go outside!" I get her onto her leash and lead her outside.

Casey's POV

What does Truman mean by 'You will know soon enough'? Does he know something I don't know? Why am I the last one to know anything around here?

I am contemplating these questions and many others throughout my afternoon at work. I am definitely looking forward to meeting my secret admirer, I guess that is what you could call him. I mean stalker is such a derogatory term, and it implies that he does thing like watch me sleep or knows where I live and what time I get home from work everyday. He can't be a loser if he is nice to his family even though he hated on them. He must have his priorities in order if he is having meetings way late into the afternoon and work. He also seems to have a great sense of humor. I will probably like him in real life too. I hope so because I can't handle another disappointment. Speaking of disappointments, my ex-boyfriends were kind of disappointing to say the least. I was in love with Sam because he was a total sweetheart. He was nice, and we had many good times together. When I met Max, I was in love with the fact that I was the Captain of the Football team's girlfriend. He gave me his jacket, and he singled me out from all the girls in the crowd. It felt like I was a princess being swept up by the handsome prince. Last but not least, Truman, he was not like either Sam or Max. He is arrogant, self-centered, and stubborn. I decided to give him several chances because I thought maybe he could prove me wrong. Of course, he always went back to what he was, and I was frustrated with him more than ever. Truman brought up all this already, but what is it that I am missing? I can't be sure, but I think I might have missed a key fact in his analysis.

Walking into the park, I am thinking of this still, and I go over to sit at the edge of the water fountain. I hope the guy gets here soon. If he doesn't get here, then I will be so angry that I will go to Derek's apartment and talk his ear off. I don't think Derek likes when I come over to his place. Derek and I have two separate lives that haven't intertwined since high school. Derek and I...

A voice interrupts my thoughts, "Punky, get back here!"

I look around at the other people in the park. I don't see anyone coming toward me right away so I decide to go back to my thoughts when I feel something licking at my leg. I look down to see P.J. staring up at me, wagging her bottom.

"Oh hey, P.J., what are you doing here? Did Derek let you out for a walk by yourself?" I pick up the dog, holding her like a baby, rubbing her belly. P.J. reaches up to lick my face.

"Eww yuckers!" I giggle as I set P.J. down. I gasp suddenly when I realize what just happened. Derek's here?!?!? I can feel my stomach tightening into knots as I hear his voice coming closer towards me.

I turn around toward the voice of Derek, and I let out another gasp when I see the person I did not expect to see. This guy had on glasses, and he had a huge smile on his face. It was definitely the way I pictured a guy to look with Clark Kent-style glasses on. He is so handsome, and he is so Derek. My stomach has developed butterflies, and my heart has gone all pitter-patter. He gives his traditional smirk after I haven't said anything for a while. "What's wrong, Casey, cat got your tongue?"

"Um uh I think I just figured out what Truman was trying to tell me earlier," I stammer out.

Derek laughs, "You are cute when you falter over your words like that."

"I was actually kind of hoping my secret admirer was you," I step closer to him, "now stop laughing and kiss me like you have wanted to do for a really long time."

Derek pulls me to him, and whispers, "As you wish." He then lays his lips on mine, and I instantly melt into him as his lips are soft and moist. I open my mouth slightly, and I hear him groan with pleasure as he slips his tongue into my mouth and plays with my tongue. We have been making out for what is like a minute or two when we break apart, and I say, "Let's continue this at your place, I'll race you there."

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. I hope you like this chapter. I am thinking this will be the last chapter for this story unless I get creative again and write an epilogue. Thanks again for reading this and enjoy reading other people's fanfiction. I will be back soon with another Dasey. I just don't know when at the moment. It was fun writing this. Until Next Time, Happy Reading!**


	8. The end leads to a new beginning

Epilogue

In Derek's Living Room

**Ashley: **Hi all, it has come to the point where I must bid farewell to my fine charges. I will miss you guys so much, but I have to hit the road and get on my way.

**Michael: **Yo Ash, what's up? What are you talking about?

**Ashley: **I am talking about leaving Casey to go on a new mission.

**Michael: **You can't leave Casey, Ashley, you have been with her since birth.

**Ashley: **But she has Derek right now, and you will look out for her just fine for the both of us.

**Michael: **Oh no you don't, Ash, I was assigned to Derek just as much as you were assigned to Casey. You can't just leave her with me. I don't want to deal with her feminine problems.

**Ashley: **You don't have to feel her angst and feminine problems, Mikey. You just have to make sure she doesn't get into any trouble.

**Michael: **Oh really, how do you explain her lapse in judgment when she decided to go out with Truman? You are supposed to be her conscience.

**Ashley: **Shut up, Mike, I believe in a do-it-yourself kind of attitude. Casey needed to learn about those kind of guys on her own.

**Michael: **You totally went against the boss's orders on that. You were given strict instructions not to let her near him. You knew as well as anyone, Truman was serious trouble.

**Ashley: **Why do you keep having to point that out? Everything is fine, and they are going to live happily ever after.

**Michael: **For right now, they are certainly having a good time in that bedroom.

(Ashley gives Michael a disgusted face.)

**Ashley: **You are spying on their personal life?!?!?!? Have you no decency?

(Michael smirks.)

**Michael: **I don't call it spying. Derek is more of a counterpart. I get to feel what he is feeling right now, and I must tell you, Ash. He is loving what Casey is doing to him.

**Ashley: **You are disgusting, Mike. I'd rather not get into Casey's head right now.

**Michael: **Are you sure? I bet you would have a faint taste of something in your mouth if you did just this once.

(Ashley takes a minute to concentrate on Casey's aura. After a while, she makes another disgusted face.)

**Ashley: **Eww, what did Derek eat? He tastes disgusting. Doesn't he ever eat fruits or veggies?

**Michael: **Casey likes it, I can tell from Derek's eyes. You are so out of touch with your counterpart Ashley.

**Ashley: **Ugh, I can't believe I am forced to listen to this. (face palms the side of her head) Get out of my head now!

**Michael: **Why do you insist on fighting the joys of experiencing humanity again?

**Ashley: **I don't care to experience humanity again. I would rather be immortal and live my life not meddling in other people's affairs.

**Michael: **That is one of the biggest oxy-maroons I ever heard, you have been meddling in other people's affairs since you got here.

**Ashley: **I do it because it is my mission. Derek and Casey were my mission, and I get a new mission now that they are together.

**Michael: **Where does that leave me? I thought you liked working with me on this project (pulls a sad face). Aren't you going to want to partner with me?

**Ashley: **I am technically older than you here, so I can be assigned to anyone I want. I was given control of Casey just to keep you from botching your first assignment.

**Michael: **Does the boss have such little faith in me that he had to send his second-in-command to babysit me in the first place?

**Ashley: **You are still a young angel, Mikey. The boss wanted to make sure you were not falling back into the human feelings trap.

**Michael: **What's wrong with feeling the feelings of our humans?

**Ashley: **Nothing is wrong (she looks around when she heard the door to the bedroom open). Shoot, Mike, we have to get scarce. Someone is coming.

(Michael and Ashley disappear from view.)

Derek's POV

"What's wrong, girl? Was there someone in here?" I am covering my naked body in one of my bedsheets. Punky starts barking, and she runs for the door. All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door. "Wow, you have some strong senses. Who could it be?" I head over to the door's little peephole, and I see Nora standing there waiting for me to answer.

"What are you standing there waiting for, Derek? You should answer the door." Casey comes into the living room wearing a bathrobe.

"It's your mom, Case, she is going to freak out if she finds out about us," I bite my lip, looking nervous.

"Oh Derek, be cool, she will be okay with this. We really have to coax your dad though, but my mom is definitely going to be okay with us," Casey reassured me, going over to open the door. I block her way to the door.

"You have to get dressed because I won't let your mom see you and I in the same state of undress."

"Der-ek! Quit being a bother, my mom won't care about how I am dressed with you." Casey pushes my arm aside and opens up the door for her mom. "Hey mom, what are you doing here? I didn't think you would be coming over here."

Nora looks shocked, eying Casey and Derek curiously, "Oh hey, Casey, I wasn't expecting to see you here." She takes in Casey's bathrobe and the sheet wrapped around my waist. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Oh no, Nora, I thought I heard something in my living room when I heard a knock on the door," I intercede before Casey could say anything.

"I am thinking I came at a bad time because you two obviously are busy together. I knew you were in love with each other from the moment I saw you kids together," Nora says, giving me her 'I ain't buying your deep deep down caring speech' look again.

"How would you know that, mom?" Casey asks, sounding slightly confused.

"Mothers have an intuition about this kind of thing. When you have a daughter someday, you will understand what I see when I see you with Derek," Nora says, knowingly.

"Is mother's intuition the same thing as woman's intuition?" I scratch my head, looking confused.

"Oh yes it is. One and the same actually. No one believed this would happen, but I am one of the few who know differently."

"Hmm, I wonder if that is the same intuition my own mother told me about because when she was pregnant with me she was obsessed with pizza with pineapples, and I just love pizza."

"Um, that's weird, Derek, but that's okay," Nora grimaces, "anyway, I am here to tell you that Edwin and Lizzie have decided to get married, and they are going to have a small ceremony in one month's time."

"Oh cool, I can help you plan if you want, mom," Casey pipes up.

"Yay Casey, I am almost too excited to plan anything myself, we could even plan your wedding along with theirs," Nora beamed, excitedly.

I gasp, "Nora, please don't rush this, we need to take our time and worry about one wedding at a time."

Casey turns on me, surprised, "Oh really, Derek, you were so eager to get married before. Why do you want to wait now?"

I cross my arms and lean in close to her, "I haven't even asked you yet, and I can't be forced to do anything just because it is expected of me."

"Oh fine, you take your time with that. I will be doing something else when you do," Casey sticks her tongue out at me.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" I smirk at her.

Casey throws up her hands in exasperation. "You are so incorrigible, Derek Venturi. I'll be staying with my friend Emily. You are not going to talk to me unless you have something nice to say." Turning on her heels, she heads back to my bedroom to get her clothes. Of course, I am just standing here like an idiot. What am I doing? I shouldn't just let her leave me here by myself. I finally give her my hear, the one I claim I don't really have all the time. She is leaving me alone again. Edwin and Lizzie are going to be getting married, and she is leaving me because I am too stubborn to admit that I would ask her to marry me.

Fuck, the door just slammed, and Casey is gone. Nora is gaping at me. She is surprised that we would be fighting now. I am surprised that we would be fighting now. I need to get her back. I can't lose her again. I love her, and I need her. Please God, please make sure I haven't lost her forever.

* * *

_RED ALERT! RED ALERT!_

(Ashley appears before her boss.)

**Ashley: **What's wrong, boss? I hear the siren going off. Is there a disturbance in the force?

(The Boss turns around in his chair to face Ashley. He has a frown on his face.)

**The Boss: **I am not happy, Ashley. NOT HAPPY! (slamming his fist against the armrest)

**Ashley: **(flinching) Why aren't you happy, sir? I successfully got Derek and Casey together like you wanted.

**The Boss: **That is precisely the problem, Ashley, they are not together right now.

**Ashley: **(mouth drops open) What? How? They were doing so well. What happened?

**The Boss: **Casey opened her mouth and inserted her foot again. You were supposed to be looking out for her, Ashley. Why don't you look out for her?

**Ashley: **I don't have to look out for her by her watching her back all the time. She has to learn on her own.

**The Boss: **I was going to give you a new assignment, Ashley, but I am having a difficult time trusting you lately. Your lack of judgment is making me want to demote you back to Michael's status.

(Ashley looks stunned.)

**Ashley: **Oh please, don't demote me, sir. I don't want to be a second-class angel again.

**The Boss: **Then you better fix this, Ashley. Now, where is Michael anyway? He needs to get briefed on this mission too.

(Michael walks in.)

**Michael: **Oh, hey Paul, what's up, big guy? (He goes to stand by Ashley.)

**Paul: **Not much, Michael. I was just about to look for you to brief both of you on your new assignment.

**Michael: **Really? I get to work with Ash again. I feel so special. (Michael smiles at Ashley.)

**Ashley: **I really don't think it is necessary to put Michael on this assignment with me. He is more than capable of taking over the Dasey file.

**Paul: **Nonsense! Ashley, we need to make sure Derek and Casey are together for your next mission to succeed. (He hands both Michael and Ashley an envelope.) Do NOT open these until you get back into the domain of your charges!

**Ashley: **Is this a punishment for disobeying you? I think I can learn better by going solo on this new mission.

**Paul: **Don't look at this as a punishment, Ashley. You need to get more attuned to Casey than you have been in the past, and I think you and Michael are going to do a fantastic job on this project.

**Michael: **Yeah, Ash, this is going to be fun. You and I are going to be working together again. We can't possibly fail if we work together.

**Ashley: **Fine, you guys win. I guess we can work together some more. (Michael claps a hand on her back.)

**Michael: **That's the ticket. You won't be sorry about this, Ashley.

(Ashley looks doubtful as she leaves the meeting silently. Michael follows her out.)

A/N: I had a sudden inspiration to make a sequel. I couldn't have them get together that easily. You will never guess who I have in mind for Mike and Ashley's newest mission. I hope the actors in LWD won't sue me for taking their names. I am honoring them by doing this in my opinion. Stay tuned to my channel for future updates!


End file.
